Legend of the Wolf
by storywriter1id
Summary: Set after A:TLA and before LoK. Councilman Sokka must become something else to seek justice for his murdered wife. Will Chief Toph Beifong choose to stop his vigilante rampage, or clandestinely help her best friend carry out his vengeance? Rated T for dark themes.
1. Prologue

The Legend of the Wolf

A fan fiction story based upon characters from the Nickelodeon cartoon Avatar: The Last Airbender

By Storywriter1id

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the sole property of the producers of Avatar: The Last Airbender. I claim nothing.

_Prologue_

Some say he's just a legend… ghost story older crooks tell the younger ones to scare and keep them in line. Others know the awful truth. A few have actually seen him. In dark corners of dive taverns of Republic City, they speak of a gray and black hooded specter that moves with the speed and grace of an eelhound and the strength of a komodorhino. They whisper how he appears out of the mist and disappears as a ghost. They shudder in fear when they speak of his blade, that terrible, magic black blade that cuts through steel and carves that symbol… the 'Wolf' kanji… into the flesh of those he allows to live.


	2. The Vow

_Chapter 1- The Vow_

The ostrichhorse cart careened through the wide avenues of Republic City at breakneck speed, nearly toppling over as it rounded the corner to the hospital. Sokka whipped the reins to get even more speed out of the beast. As he approached the hospital, he noticed Appa, the Avatar's sky bison in front. 'Good,' he thought, 'Katara is already here. There might be a chance.' He stopped the cart and sprinted up the steps to the emergency room. Aang was waiting apprehensively in the hallway. As he approached his brother-in-law, he saw Katara come out from behind the screen, she saw Sokka, and her tears began to swell in her sapphire eyes. She ran and embraced her brother, "I'm so sorry Sokka. I did everything I could. There's just too much damage. I could only ease her pain a bit."

Sokka asked, "Is she…?"

"Not yet. She hasn't much time. Go to her," his sister replied.

Sokka went behind the screen to see his wife. Suki's face was bloodied and bruised. Her right eye was swollen shut. White gauze covered burns on her arms. He took a seat beside her bed and took her hand.

"S…S…Sokka?" she asked with ragged breath.

"I'm here," he said choking back tears.

"I'm sorry, c…couldn't fight them all off…" she tried to explain.

"Don't. It's not your fault. I should have been there. Been there to protect you," Sokka pleaded.

With the last of her strength, she gripped his hand tighter, "Promise me….you'll…avenge me….." she dropped his hand.

"I will," Sokka promised as he collapsed, sobbing into her lifeless chest.

…

Katara rode beside her brother in silence under the full moon as he drove his cart to his home. She broke the silence in the gentlest voice she could muster, "You shouldn't do this now. Please come and stay with us on the island."

Sokka continued to look straight ahead. In a dull monotone, he answered, "I need to know what happened."

They stopped in front of a large, well appointed home that befitted the owner's status as the lead councilman and one of the founders of Republic City. Several police officers milled about the front of the entrance. A police airship hovered overhead. Sokka dismounted the carriage and one of the policemen approached him.

"Sir, "the officer began, "I can't let you go in there. It's an active crime scene."

Sokka punched the officer in the face, knocking him out, and started again for the steps. Metal cables swung out, wrapping around his torso. Sokka grunted, and jerked his upper body enough to bring the second metalbending policeman off of his feet.

"Stand down! Release the councilman," Chief Toph Beifong ordered from the top of steps.

The officer stood up and released his cables. Katara ran up and placed a protective arm around her brother's shoulders. Toph came down the steps and turned her sightless eyes to her best friend, "I'm sorry Sokka. Follow me inside and I'll tell you what I know."

Sokka stared in disbelief as surveyed his once comfortable home. Scorch marks marred the walls. Busted furniture littered the broken stone floors. Water dripped from the ceiling and gathered in several puddles on the floor. Space Sword and Boomerang were still in their customary places above the fireplace. Suki's katana was not.

"From what we can tell, at least five people broke in here and assaulted her in the sitting room," Toph began. "I can feel a collapsed tunnel under the house. Nothing appears to be stolen. There's evidence of fire, water, and earth bending. She put up one hell of fight, Sokka." She held up Suki's blood stained sword for emphasis.

"It wasn't enough," Sokka said, darkly. "Any ideas who's responsible? Maybe Yakone's old outfit?"

"Maybe," Toph said. "But it's too early for conjecture. I have my best detectives working on this. We'll catch them."

"You better," Sokka said with a steel edge in his voice. 'Before I do,' he thought.

Sokka went upstairs to gather some things. He'd decided to go to Air Temple Island for the time being. Toph and Katara went back outside.

"Toph, I need to tell you something that may be relevant to the case. I didn't want to say anything in front of Sokka, not yet anyway," Katara said.

"Spill it Sugarqueen. We don't have a lot go on."

"Suki's injuries, they were more extensive than just a beating. It's like she was torn up from the inside out. It's a full moon. I think she was attacked by a bloodbender."

"That's something," Toph mused. "Keep it under your hat, though. The city just calmed down after everything came out about Yakone. Last thing I need is more panic about rouge bloodbenders. I'm putting a protective detail on Sokka. He might still be targeted by whoever did this."

Katara said, "No need. He's coming to stay with Aang and me on the island for a while."

Toph nodded in agreement. 'I don't guess you need cops for protection when you live with the world's most powerful being,' she thought. "Ok. But I'll step up harbor patrols, just in case."

Katara noticed Sokka coming outside. "Poor thing. I can't imagine what he's going through," she said offhandedly.

"I know exactly what he's going through," the Chief deadpanned.

…

Republic City hosted a state funeral for the councilman's slain wife. She was, after all, a founder in her own right. An honor guard of Kyoshi Warriors led by Commander Ty Lee escorted her casket to the Fire Lord's personal airship, which flew her, the honor guard, and her grieving husband to Kyoshi Island for her final internment.

Sokka laid his beloved to rest on a bluff overlooking the sea on the eastern side of the island. He stayed as the honor guard left, and stayed on even after the island's resident workers covered her grave in her native soil. He stayed through the night and as the sun rose, he made a vow. "I will avenge you, Suki. I will hunt down and bring justice to everyone that hurt you. I will show no mercy to anyone who preys upon the weak. Once again, I will become the warrior I once was. I will be relentless, merciless, and tireless as a wolf in pursuit of justice for you, my love."


	3. The First Patrol

_Chapter 2 –First Patrol_

Sokka climbed down from the loft of his old blacksmith shop. He'd sold the house, too painful to stay there, and moved back here, his first home in Republic City. It made sense. It was closer to city hall and his "day job", and it was in the "old quarter" of the city, where the criminals operated that would be the targets of his operations. Here, he had access to his forge, where he could make and repair the tools of his trade. He was also able to train here, in private. Years of playing the politician had taken the edge off of the taught, warrior's physique he'd had in his youth. His mission required his body to be in top condition.

He walk down to his workbench and inspected the items laid out on top: his boomerang, space sword, and a belt with two spools of metal cable. Sokka had designed this rig for Toph's metalbending police force, this was the prototype. He'd need to tweak the design to make it useful for his puroses. He picked up his latest invention, a collapsible compound bow.

He fired up his forge. He had acquired 200 pounds of meteorite ore similar to that of which space sword was made. Once the forge was hot enough, he placed some ore in the crucible. As the metal smelted, he completed his modifications to the cable spools: powerful springs that would retract the cables. Once the metal was molten, he carefully poured it into the molds. He cast one dozen shuriken and two rods he spent the rest of the night fashioning into small grappling hooks. Sunlight began peering through the skylight. Sokka had gotten no sleep that night, but it was productive. He covered the workbench with a tarp. He returned to the loft to clean up and get ready for another day at the Republic City council.

….

The council meeting ended before mid-day, and Sokka retreated to his office. His night's labors had taken their toll, and he was dozing almost as soon as he sat down. He awoke with a start when his door flew open.

"Wake up, Snoozles," Toph barked. "No napping on city time."

"Toph, don't you think 'Councilman Sokka' would be more appropriate, considering how technically, I'm your boss?" Sokka chided.

"Not gonna happen," Toph sighed. "You look like shit."

"Well, I didn't sleep too well….how do you know what I look like?"

"Ok, you got me. You _sound_ like you look like shit. You Ok?" Toph asked.

"I'm fine, Chief. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? City business?"

"No," Toph answered. "I wanted to see if you wanted to come by for dinner tonight. Lin's been missing you. She's worried about her favorite Uncle."

"Sorry, Toph. Not tonight. I've already made other plans. Rain check?"

Toph considered his words a few seconds and said, "Ok, but you need to drag yourself out of that shop sometime. I want you to promise me you'll stop by sometime within the next couple of weeks. You know my door is always open for you."

Sokka smiled. "I know, and I promise I'll come by sometime soon."

….

It was dusk when Sokka returned to his loft. He painted his face in the black and gray pattern of the Southern Tribe. He donned loose-fitting gray pants and matching gi. Over these clothes, he donned his black leather, meteor metal reinforced armor. He put on the spool belt and attached his sword, and boomerang. Last, he donned a hooded, dark gray cloak.

He picked up the bow, which sprang into shape with a snap of his forearm. He nocked a special arrow, attached to one of cable spools. He let it fly through the open skylight, and when it found purchase, he flipped a lever on the spool, and he ascended toward the roof of his shop.

…..

Three rough looking men followed a young woman down a dark, deserted street. One, wearing a saffron cloak, accosted the woman, "Hey cutie, wanna come party with us?"

The one in blue said "Yeah, we'll have a great time."

"P-please, just let me go!" the woman pleaded as the men surrounded her.

"'Fraid we can't do that, sweetie," Red started.

Fwap, fwap, fwap the boomerang sailed through the air knocking red out.

A black and gray cloaked figure dropped in the middle of the group black sword drawn.

"Get out of here, run!" the figure ordered the woman. She did.

"You shoulda minded your own business, bub," snarled the green clothed man as he started an earthbending stance. He didn't get a chance as the black blade sliced his hamstring. He fell to the ground and the cold black blade drove through his heart. Blue tried to run, but was tripped by bolas wrapping around his legs. Red came to, and got up igniting a flame in his palm. The flame quickly died as a black shuriken embedded itself between his eyes.

Blue looked on in fear as the cloaked figure approached. "You're Three-Finger Feng. You used to run with Yakone's outfit."

"W-what do you want?" the Feng asked.

"I want to know who is running the organization now. Who's your boss?" The cloaked figure demanded.

"There ain't no organization no more! Yakone's gone. I got no boss."

"LIAR! Tell me what I want to know or you'll be known as Two-Finger Feng."

"Listen, listen, Ok..." Feng started. "There's this guy called Patch. He hires us to do odd jobs sometimes. He hangs out at table in the back of Cheng's tavern. I swear that's all I know!"

"Alright dirtbag, you get to live another day. You spread the word. I'm coming for all scum like you," the cloaked figure said as he ripped open Fengs shirt and brought the black blade to bear.

"I thought you were gonna let me live!"

"I am. This is so you don't forget," as he sliced the wolf kanji into the man's chest.

…

Several police surveyed the scene. One officer was interviewing a witness, a young woman.

"What do you have, Sergeant?" Chief Bei Fong asked the officer.

"Not much from the witnesses. Feng's incoherent, on the way to the hospital. Has 'Wolf' carved in his chest. The young lady over there just said a man in a gray cloak told her to run," the officer reported.

"Looks like we have a vigilante on our hands," the Chief mused.

"Oh, and we found this sticking out of the head of one of the bodies," as he handed her a black shuriken.

Toph examined the object. It felt familiar. Not quite the same, but….

"Ok, Sergeant. Carry on. Keep me updated," Toph ordered.


	4. Confrontation

_Chapter 3 –Confrontation_

"Now we come to the last item on the agenda," Councilman Sokka read, "The police department is requesting a 50% increase in overtime hours. Would you please explain this Chief?"

"It's for the gang task force, _Councilman_," Toph explained. "We're seeing an increase in gang related activity, the overtime hours are necessary for my task force to get a handle on it before it gets out of control."

"I thought the power of the organized criminal element was broken with the disappearance of Yakone," said Mung, the stocky Earth Kingdom representative.

"It was, for a while," the blind Chief explained. "Now it seems to be reorganizing itself along ethnic lines."

"That could cause an extremely troubling threat to balance in the city. I'm inclined to consider this request," stated Kim Li, the Air Acolyte.

'That guy is definitely sipping Aang's cactus juice,' Sokka thought.

"And there's another wrinkle," Toph said, "There's evidence of vigilante activity specifically targeting gang members."

Toph felt Sokka's heartbeat quickly spike then settle.

The Fire Nation Councilman Kazef said, "Then it would seem that the gang problem is taking care of itself."

The Northern Water Tribe Councilman offered, "I don't think there are enough yuans in the budget to accommodate this request."

The council then descended into argument until Sokka banged the gavel to restore order.

"All right. We'll table this for a few days. That'll give us enough time to study the request and go over Chief Bei Fong's reports. Then well debate the proposal in _closed _session."

…

Sokka returned to his office and poured himself a cup jasmine tea, a special blend, a gift from the Fire Lord. As he sat down at his desk, his door slammed open, and a very angry Toph stormed into his office. Non-plussed, Sokka offered, "Would you like some tea? Iroh's secret blend."

"What the fuck was that all about? You know damn well why I need that overtime, _Councilman_." Toph practically spat out the last word.

"That was about politics, Chief. Kienna's right. There aren't enough yuans to give you what you want. It'll have to come from somewhere. Don't worry, you'll get some, maybe even most, of what you're requesting. It'll just take a few days to…"

"That's not what I'm talking about," Toph glared. "I felt your heart spike when I mentioned the vigilante."

"Toph, you're imagining things," Sokka offered.

"I'm not imagining this." She threw a black shuriken and it stuck in his desk. "We've recovered half a dozen more from bodies all over the city. That's meteor metal. Just like your prize sword, just like this." She pointed to her headband, fashioned from the "space rock" Sokka had given her when they were children. "There are only two blacksmiths in the world with the skill to forge this stuff. One of them is across the ocean. The other one is in this room."

"Toph, if you're convinced I'm the vigilante, why aren't you arresting me right now?" Sokka asked.

"Because I know why you're doing it. Because you're my best friend," Toph confessed.

"Then you know why I can't stop."

Toph started crying and pounded on his chest with both fists, "Damn you, damn you Sokka. You don't have the right to do this. You're going to get yourself killed. You don't have the right to do that to her. She's already lost one Dad; you're going to end up costing her another."

Sokka was taken aback. After Lin's father died, Sokka and Suki had stepped in and helped Toph out while she dealt with her grief. They'd practically raised Lin for almost two years. Lin and Sokka had a special bond. They each filled a hole in the other's life. Lin needed a father, while Sokka and Suki never had children.

"Toph, I made a promise. With her last breath, Suki asked me to avenge her. I have to honor that promise. If you arrest me I'll just break out and keep doing what I've been doing."

Toph felt the determination in his voice. She knew how relentless he was once he'd set his mind on something. It was one of many things they had in common. She nodded her head. "Ok, I'll probably regret this, but I'm going help you."

"What?" Sokka exclaimed. "Toph, I can't let you…"

She cut him off. "Can it, Meathead. I'm only helping because I don't want to see you get killed. I'll keep the police off your back, but you owe me in return. Any intelligence you get you share with me. And I expect you for dinner at least once a week with me and Lin. Wongs, you buy. And I also expect my budget requests to get approved."

Sokka smiled, "That sounds like extortion, Chief."

"Technically, its blackmail. We got a deal?" Toph replied.

"Deal."


	5. The Dance

_Chapter 4 –The Dance_

Lin Bei Fong was her mother's daughter. Physically, the resemblance was more than coincidence. Same raven hair, same alabaster skin, even the same smile, when she cared to show it. Her personality was much the same as well. She was blunt, sarcastic, and keenly intelligent, wise beyond her thirteen years. Tonight, during the weekly dinner with her Mom and Uncle Sokka, she had been uncharacteristically evasive and quiet. Sokka pondered the cause of this as the carriage neared her home.

"You're going to have to tell him eventually," Toph broke the uneasy silence.

"Tell me what?" Sokka asked.

"Well, I'm on this Harvest Dance committee at school, and I kind of…volunteered...my 'parent' or 'guardian' to chaperone," the teen meekly stated.

"What's that got to do with me?" Sokka asked incredulously.

Toph chuckled. "My little badgermole here doesn't want her intimidating police chief mother there because she's afraid the boys would be too scared to dance with her."

"Mom!"

"Hey, that's what you told me this morning," Toph said in a mock defensive tone.

"Wait, I can be intimidating!" Sokka declared.

Lin giggled, "Oh, Uncle Sokka! You're about as intimidating as a baby moose-lion cub!"

….

"Sokka!" Katara beamed as wrapped her brother in a tight embrace. "What brings you to a school dance?"

"I got volunteered," he explained as he pointed to Lin. "You know what happens when you try to tell a Bei Fong woman 'no'. Anyway, why are you here? Is Tenzin on the dance committee, too?"

"Oh, no," Katara explained. "I volunteered. It was the only way I could drag your nephew off the island. If you ask me, the boy spends way too much time meditating." Katara switched to her motherly tone, "It's really good to see you Big Brother. I've been so worried."

"I'm fine, Sis. I'm a grown man. I can take care of myself. No need to worry," as he gave her a reassuring smile.

Katara scolded, "I'll worry about you as long as I want. Anyway, it looks like someone has something to ask you," as she nodded toward Lin.

"Hey, what's up Kiddo?" Sokka asked.

Lin shuffled her feet. "Well, this next dance is Ladies' Choice, and I'm choosing you!"

Sokka chuckled, "You don't want to dance with me. I'm a clumsy, broken-down, half crippled old man." He then spotted Tenzin across the room, rigidly standing in his Air Nomad robes by the refreshments. He gave his sister a conspiratorial wink. "Why don't ask Tenzin? He's an Airbender, I bet he's pretty light on his feet."

Lin looked across at Tenzin, considering Sokka's suggestion. "Might as well. At least he's not the biggest dork here. No offense, Aunt Katara."

Katara chuckled. "None taken, sweetie. Have fun!"

"Hey Cueball!" Lin called. "Get over here and dance with me."

Sokka pulled out a pocket watch. 'Damn. I gotta get out of here,' he thought.

"Katara, I just remembered, I have some city business I have to take care of tonight. Can you make sure Lin gets home?" he asked.

…..

The Wolf watched his prey exit into the alley behind the geisha house. Tonight his prey was the gangster known as Patch, the man named by Feng and several other street thugs the Wolf had encountered during his patrols. He'd spent the following two months stalking his prey, establishing his patterns and taking note of his associates. He'd decided tonight was the time for direct contact. Someone was instigating a gang war, and while Sokka was convinced it wasn't Patch, he suspected Patch knew who was. Following unseen from the rooftops the Wolf stalked as his prey turned onto the dark street where the trap was set. From two stories up, the Wolf pounced. With his middle knuckles, he lightly jabbed the nerve nexuses at the back of the neck, between the shoulder blades, and the middle of his back. Patch fell to the ground, temporarily paralyzed and bending ability, if any, neutralized. The Wolf then tapped him between the eyes, knocking his prey unconscious.

Patch awoke when a bucket of putrid water splashed his face. He opened his one good eye. He was tied arm and leg to a chair, shirtless, in a dimly lit, brick lined arched passageway. From the smell and sound of running water, he deduced he was in the sewer. A tall man, face obscured stood in front of him with a black sword pointed at his chest.

"Who…who are you?" Patch stuttered.

"I'm the Wolf. You're my prey. You're gonna tell me what I want to know."

"Wha…what do you want to know?"

"Someone's stirring up the bending gangs. Turning them against each other. Innocent people are getting caught in the crossfire. You are moving the pieces, but you're not the Pai-Sho master. I want to know who is. I want to know why."

"I…can't tell you…anything you do to me they'd do ten times worse! They have eyes everywhere. They can get to anyone! They even killed that councilman's wife!"

Beneath the hood, the Wolf's eyes twitched in surprise. He pressed the tip of his blade into Patches chest, and started carving.

"Give me a name. If they're as powerful as you say they are, they'll know you've talked to me, and kill you anyway. Give me something and I'll give you a merciful death," promised the Wolf.

Patch looked in horror at the wolf kanji newly carved in his chest. He was as good as dead anyway.

"The Black Pagoda. They call themselves the Cult of the Black Pagoda. Please, end me. You promised."

"A deal is a deal," the Wolf agreed as he drove his black blade through Patch's heart.

…..

Sokka dropped nimbly through the skylight of his shop, landing silently in a perfect three point stance on the landing of his loft. His hand went automatically to his sword as the lights came on. He found himself staring into the brilliant emerald eyes of a thirteen year-old girl.

"Not bad for a clumsy, broken-down, half crippled old man," Lin snarked with a cocked eyebrow.


	6. Sokka's Assistant

_Chapter 5- Sokka's Assistant_

"What are you doing here? It's three in the morning," Sokka demanded.

"Originally I came for an explanation for why you ditched me," Lin began. "Now I know. You're the Wolf! That's so flaming _cool_! How many bad guys did you beat up tonight? Did you kill anyone?"

"That's none of your concern! And how in Koh's name do you know about the Wolf?" Sokka asked as he removed his cloak and armor.

"Please. Who do you think reads Mom her police reports she brings home? I know more about what goes on in this city than you do!" Lin explained.

"It's a wonder you're not scarred for life," Sokka deadpanned.

"Meh. I probably am. I'll get over it," Lin shrugged. Then she brightened, "I could help you, be your partner! I could be 'The Badgermole'."

"NO! Absolutely NOT!"

"Why not? I'd make a great partner for you. I'm an awesome earthbender, I could watch your back with seismic sense. I can even metalbend some. Mom says I'm already better than half her recruits!" Lin pleaded.

Sokka began, "First of all, what I do is risky. I love you too much to put you in that kind of danger. Second, your mother would kill me if I allowed you to do that. Third, you're way too young to be doing that sort of thing."

"You weren't much older than I am when you helped Uncle Aang end the war," Lin pouted. "Mom was even younger!"

Sokka sighed, "Lin that was a time of war. Your mom, Uncle Aang, Aunt Katara and I all had to grow up fast. We didn't get to have the kind of childhood you have. Don't be in such a hurry to grow up."

Lin decided to take a different approach. "If you don't take me on as your partner, I'll tell Mom you're the Wolf, and she'll put you in jail!"

"Nice try, kid. You're mom already knows."

Lin's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Mom knows! And she's letting you get away with it?"

"We have an understanding," Sokka explained.

Defeated, Lin said, "Well, then, I guess I better get back home before Mom finds out I snuck out."

"Nope," Sokka started, "you don't get off that easy. I'm taking you home."

"Monkeyfeathers."

…

"Good morning, Chief!" Sokka greeted. "I found this juvenile delinquent snooping around my shop and I thought I'd turn her in." He suppressed a laugh at the stink eye Lin was giving him.

"Well, I know how to handle delinquents," Toph started. "Get up to your room right now young lady. Don't even think about coming out until I tell you you can."

"Yes, Ma'am," Lin pouted as grudgingly started toward her room.

Once she was out of earshot, Sokka asked, "So what's her sentence going to be? Nothing too gruesome I hope."

"Nah. She will learn she can't get by with sneaking out, that's for sure. I can't say I blame her too much though. She was pretty pissed that you left her. I probably would have done the same thing if I were her. I'm almost proud of her. It's pretty hard to sneak past me. I've got to figure out how she did that."

Sokka said, "There's something else. She knows about my 'night life'. She tried to convince me to take her on as a partner. I refused, of course."

"That is a troubling development. I can't have my daughter lurking around the city with a crazed vigilante."

"I thought that's the way you'd see it," Sokka surmised.

"Although it wouldn't kill you to spend more time with her," Toph said.

Sokka sputtered, "Wait. What?"

"Let her train with you," she began. "Teach her some non-bending, unarmed combat. It will be good for her, and I figure the more time she spends with you in the dojo, the less she'll want to go traipsing after you across rooftops and through sewers."

"Ok. I can do that," Sokka agreed.

Toph changed the subject, "What else did you find out last night? Are any bodies going to turn up?"

Sokka scratched the back of his head nervously, "Uh, yeah, one. Patch, used to be one of Yakone's underbosses. Anyway, before I…he died, he told me he was moving pieces for an outfit called the Black Pagoda cult. He was really scared of them. More scared of them than he was of the Wolf. Toph, he told me they were responsible for Suki's death."

Toph started thinking. "Hmm…Black Pagoda. This is the first I've heard of it. What's your next move?"

"Tonight I'm going to roust some of Patch's associates. See if they know anything," Sokka explained.

"Isn't tonight a full moon?" Toph asked.

"I think so. What difference does that make?"

Toph sighed and began to explain, "The past two months, the morning after the full moon, we've been finding mangled bodies with massive internal damage, like they've been torn up from the inside out…"

"Like Suki," Sokka mused.

"Yes," Toph agreed. "Sokka, don't go out tonight. It can wait a couple of days. I know you're good. But you can't take on a bloodbender."

…..

"Try that strike again, this time loosen up your elbow a bit," Sokka coached as Lin worked out against a practice dummy.

"Hy…yah!" the teen shouted as her fist made contact.

"Good, good," Sokka encouraged. "Ok, that's enough for today." He tossed her a towel. "So, what did your mom give you?"

"I'm grounded for three weeks. I can on go to school, home, and here." Lin said rolling her eyes.

"How'd you like a temporary parole?" Sokka asked.

Lin cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I'm heading over to the island to visit the family this afternoon. Thought you might want to tag along."

"Why do you want me to go with you? What are you up to?" Lin asked.

"Aang has an extensive collection of scrolls, religious texts he's collected from all over the world. I want to find out if he has anything related to a Black Pagoda cult," Sokka explained.

"Why not ask him yourself?

"It would just lead to him and Katara asking me a whole lot of questions I don't want to answer. However, if someone had a school project she were researching…." Sokka started.

"…then you wouldn't have to answer any uncomfortable questions," Lin finished.

"So, you think you could sweet talk your Uncle Aang into looking at his scrolls?" Sokka asked.

Lin smiled, "Sure, I can sweet talk _anything_ out of ol' Twinkletoes!"

…..

"I must say, Lin" the Avatar began, "I'm surprised but gratified that you're taking an interest in spiritual matters."

"Not really, Uncle Aang, just doing some research for a school project."

"Still, I'm glad to be of help. So what was it you were looking for?" questioned Aang.

"Anything about the Cult of the Black Pagoda," answered the young earthbender.

"Hmmm….I've never heard of that particular sect, but wait, I do recall something about a Dark Pagoda in a scroll I recovered from the Eastern Air Temple. Let me see…." He rummaged through a high shelf in his library. "Yes here it is, I think this is the one." He rolled the scroll out on a table. The ancient text appeared to be pictographs of some sort that were entirely indecipherable to Lin.

"Uhh…I don't think I can read that." Lin said.

"Oh, I wouldn't expect you to, this is an ancient Air Nomad language. It's been a dead language for centuries." Aang explained.

"Then how can you read it?"

"Thousands of past lives," Aang smiled.

"So what does it say?"

"Oh, right," Aang began. "It tells the story of a young monk, on the verge of attaining mastery of air bending. He needed to develop a new air bending technique before he would be awarded his tattoos. He went to a forest clearing to meditate when a dark pagoda appeared before him. He went into the pagoda and met a frightening spirit. The spirit granted him the ability to steal another's breath. Happy with his new technique, he ran back to the Air Temple to show the elders. On his way, he encountered a thief who tried to rob him. They fought, and during their battle, the monk stole the robber's breath and killed him. Horrified that he'd killed, he ran back to the forest, hoping to ask the spirit of the dark pagoda to take away his ability to steal breath. The spirit only laughed, and told him that what he learned could not be unlearned. The spirit then touched the young monk, marking him with black air bending tattoos. The spirit and the pagoda disappeared. The monk was shunned by the other air nomads, and spent the rest of his days alone and outcast."

"Wow, that's quite a story," Lin said.

"And very sad," Aang added. "I hope this helps."

Lin smiled, "It does." Then, she hugged him and said warmly, "Thank you."


	7. Secrets

_Chapter 6 –Secrets_

Five hooded figures gathered around a polished black table. The youngest, a woman spoke, "There's been a troubling development. Our agent in the Old Quarter was found killed with the symbol of the Wolf carved on his chest."

"It is of no concern," the man to her left said. "Such men are easily replaced."

Across the table, an older woman said, "But what if he told this Wolf of us? He could threaten us, and our enterprise."

To her right, another man said, "Our agent knew nothing of our design. The Wolf could not have learned anything of use," he turned to the fifth, silent figure. "What say you, Exalted One?"

The man opened his blue eyes. "This Wolf is a minor annoyance, a non-bender with delusions of adequacy. Should he prove a threat to the enterprise, we will eliminate him."

…

Lin and Sokka bowed to each other, then squared off in a fighting stance. Lin attacked with a right handed punch which Sokka swept aside, then countered with a leg sweep that knocked the girl on her back. "Stupid wooden floor. I totally would have seen that leg sweep coming if we were on actual ground. It's not fair!"

"Lin, you've got to learn to use your other senses to anticipate attacks." Sokka helped her up. "You may not always have the luxury of choosing the ground you fight on, or being able to take off your shoes, for that matter."

"I can't figure out why I need to learn this anyway, it's not like my bending is going to go away," she complained.

"What if your chi get's blocked and you lose your bending temporarily? You'll need to know how to fight without it so you can survive long enough for it to come back," Sokka countered. "You're frustrated. I know just the thing to calm down. Let's play a game of Pai-Sho."

They sat down at the Pai-Sho board. Sokka said, "Lady gets the first move." She placed her first tile in the center of the grid. Sokka's eye's went wide.

"Don't tell me I've confused the great Pai-Sho master," Lin said. "Haven't you ever seen anyone open with the Black Pagoda tile before?"

"I'm an idiot," Sokka breathed as he slapped his own forehead.

…

Sokka lowered his hood as he walked into the tavern. He spotted a worn Pai-Sho table in the corner and an old woman sitting behind it.

"May I have this game?" he asked formally.

"The guest has the first move," the old lady answered.

Sokka sat down, and placed his White Lotus tile in the center of the board.

"I see you favor the white lotus gambit. Not many still cling to the old ways," the lady observed.

"Those who do can always find a friend," Sokka completed the ritual exchange.

Once the tiles were arranged in the lotus pattern, the lady got up and said, "Welcome, brother, the Lotus opens wide to those who know its secrets. Follow me."

Sokka followed the lady out the back of the tavern and down an alley. They entered a cabinet maker's shop and the lady directed Sokka to a door with a sliding peephole. Sokka knocked at the door. The peephole slid open. "Who knocks at the guarded gate?"

Sokka replied, "One who has eaten the fruit, and tasted its mysteries."

The door opened and Sokka went inside as the old lady followed.

An old man with wild, white hair sat in a Lotus position in the middle of the lotus mosaic in the floor. He did not open his eyes when he said, "How may the order be of assistance, Councilman?"

Sokka sat down across from him, "Master Jeong Jeong, what do you know about the Cult of the Black Pagoda?"

"Very ancient, very dangerous sect. They were once part of the White Lotus. They were ejected from the order because they did not believe the non-bending arts were of any use. They believed that benders should use their power to rule over non-benders. It is said they consult a dark spirit to learn dangerous, forbidden bending techniques to further their aims."

"Then what would their goal be here in Republic City, set up some kind of bender's only dictatorship?" Sokka asked.

Jeong Jeong opened his golden eyes. "No. It would not be that simple. They would seek to destroy it, in order to rebuild it according to their design."

"How can they be stopped?" Sokka asked.

"That would depend on the specifics of their plan. Their arrogance is their weakness. They will not perceive you as a threat. That is your advantage."

Sokka stood up, then bowed. "I thank the Master for sharing his wisdom. The fruit of knowledge is truly sweet."

"Then partake in happiness, my brother," the Master completed the ritual farewell. "May it enrich your life." 'For however long it lasts,' Jeong Jeong thought.

…

Chief Bei Fong arrived at the scene of the fire just as the waterbending firefighters were finishing putting out the blaze. The building was a waterfront fish market, owned by a water tribe family that lived above the business. Anti-water tribe slurs were painted on the side of the building. The fire marshal gave his report. "Obviously arson, Chief. Witnesses reported seeing a firebender shooting flame through a broken window."

"Any casualties?" Toph asked.

"No, the wife of the business owner says an angel dropped through the roof and rescued them."

"Did she say what this 'angel' looked like?" asked the Chief.

"All she could give me was that he wore a gray cloak," answered the officer.

Toph turned around and stepped into a dark alley. "I know you're there," she said to the shadows.

"We need to talk. Not here. Meet me at my place in an hour," answered the Wolf.

…..

"What did you need to tell me?" Toph asked.

Sokka relayed what he'd learned about the Black Pagoda. "Everything we're seeing, the gang violence, the ethnic hate crimes, is being engineered toward some larger, terrible purpose," he concluded.

"Then we need to tell Aang," Toph suggested.

"No, not yet. We don't know enough about their plan yet. For all we know they may be counting on him going all Avatar State and leveling half the city. We need to flush them out somehow. Expose them."

"And how will the Wolf accomplish that?" Toph asked.

"Not the Wolf. The Councilman."


	8. A Modest Proposal

_Chapter 7 –A Modest Proposal_

"All I'm proposing," Councilman Sokka explained, "is that we simply ratify into the city charter what has been actual practice since the city's founding. I simply want to make sure the non-bending majority of this city always has a voice on this council."

"This action could be construed as limiting the rights of benders, not to mention tying the hands of the sovereigns who appoint us," Fire Nation Councilman Kazef said. "I doubt the Fire Lord would support such a proposal."

Kim Li, the Air Acolyte spoke up, "While I agree, in principle, that ensuring at least two non-benders are always on the council would serve to protect the rights of non-benders, given current state of unrest in the city, I question the appropriateness of the timing. Have you consulted with the Avatar on this proposal?"

"I think this is the perfect time to make this proposal. With all due respect, Councilmen, I know the vision both the Fire Lord and the Avatar had for this city is that it would eventually be self-governing. This proposal is a first step in that direction. I expect such a step toward independence would unify the population, and quell some of the unrest," Sokka argued.

Councilwoman Kienna of the Northern Tribe interjected, "Such a constitutional change will have to be decided by referendum. In any case, I need to consult with my Chief before I make any vote to put this before the people. I suspect my colleagues will need to do the same. I move that we table this proposal for one month in order for us to make consultations."

Concilman Mung seconded the motion. Kazef and Li Kim concurred.

'All according to plan,' Sokka thought as he gaveled the meeting to adjournment.

…..

Toph and Sokka were sipping tea in Sokka's office. "Well, if that doesn't provoke an elitist, non-bender hating secret cabal into action nothing will," Sokka stated.

"You've definitely kicked over a spider-hornet's nest," Toph agreed. "I still think you should've talked Aang first."

As if on cue, a gust of air blew the office window open as a Sky Bison flew past and landed in the courtyard.

"I'm sorry Avatar," Sokka's secretary explained, "but the Councilman is in a closed meeting with the Police Chief and asked not to be disturbed."

Sokka opened his door, "It's quite alright, Miss Ling. The Avatar is always welcome. Come on in, Aang."

"Sokka, how could you put forward such a radical constitutional change without talking to me about it first?" Aang sounded angry and hurt.

"Aang, all I'm trying to do is take the first step toward self-government." Sokka explained. "That is your goal, isn't it?"

"It is. I just don't think this is the best time, given the unrest. Why now?"

Sokka considered his options. He knew he couldn't lie to Aang but how could he tell him the truth without giving away his secret?

Toph saved him, "We've uncovered evidence that an outside group instigating this unrest for their own purposes. We've learned that one of their core beliefs is that benders should rule over non-benders. Sokka made this proposal to deliberately provoke them, in hopes that they will tip their hand and we can stop all this unrest at its source."

"How'd you find out about this?" Aang asked.

"Confidential informant, that's all I can say," Toph answered. 'All technically true,' Sokka thought.

"How reliable is this source?" Aang demanded.

"Completely trustworthy," Toph assured.

"Still, I wish you'd come to me first. I'm still not sure this is the wisest course of action, but you'll have the Avatar's support."

Sokka smiled, "Thanks, Aang. This will work. Trust me."

….

"This is an unexpected development. Councilman Sokka is either much bolder or much more stupid than we gave him credit for," stated the Exalted Master.

"Perhaps the death of his wife drove him insane," the younger woman speculated.

The bearded cultist said, "If the council puts this to referendum, it will surely pass. It will elevate non-benders above their betters. That is intolerable."

The Exalted Master said, "Then we will ensure that the measure does not reach referendum.

* * *

**A/N: This is a short chapter, I know. It's pretty dull but necessary to set up what I'm planning for the climax of the story. Thanks for the follows and reviews.**


	9. Power Play

_Chapter 8 –Power Play _

"I wanted to inform you," Councilwoman Kienna began, "that I will be unable to support your proposal."

Sokka studied his colleague coolly from behind his mahogany desk, his eyes betraying no emotion. The 25 year old Northern Tribe representative was the youngest and newest member of the council. She was known to be a competent waterbender and healer, and an intelligent and capable politician, despite her age. She was also the niece of the Northern Tribe's chief. "I appreciate your candor, Kienna. I suppose there's nothing I could say that would sway you. There is still two weeks until the council vote."

"No, Councilman, I'm afraid not," Kienna explained. "My uncle is quite adamant that this is not the right time for such a move. I agree with him. I'm telling you now out of a sense of obligation to a fellow Watertribesman."

"Is there anything else, Councilwoman?" Sokka's question had a hard edge to it.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Sienna stated. "You're behavior has been erratic since the passing of your wife. Your apparent lack of sleep, bringing up this charter amendment, and other questionable behavior, all have other council members doubting their confidence in your continued ability to lead."

Sokka was barely containing his temper. "I get sufficient sleep, and I have stated my perfectly logical reasons for bringing up the council composition measure. What 'other behaviors' of mine have the council concerned?"

The young Watertribe woman studied the floor for a few seconds, then looked Sokka in the eye. "There are whispers about the amount of time you seem to spend with Chief Bei Fong behind closed doors. It's _unseemly_."

Sokka lost all pretense at controlling his temper. "Chief Bei Fong has been my best friend since I was fifteen years old. We ended a war together. I have neither the time nor the inclination to explain to you or anyone else a relationship you have no hope of understanding. There's nothing unseemly about it, and I do not appreciate what you are implying about either Toph's character or mine. Now I suggest, _Councilwoman_, that you go attend to your own duties."

Kienna got up to leave, seemingly shocked at the force of Sokka's words. As she approached the door, Toph stepped through. With a smirk, she turned to Sokka and said, "Fair warning, Councilman, if you keep this up, there will be a 'No Confidence' vote. Think about it." Kienna marched out of the office.

Toph closed the door behind her. "She's lying," the Chief said matter-of-factly.

Sokka was starting to calm down. "About which part? How much did you hear?"

"Oh, I got to your outer office a couple of minutes after she went in, so I heard pretty much the whole thing. The part she's lying about is her 'concern' about us. She doesn't give damn about that. She was trying to rattle you. She succeeded."

Sokka nodded, processing what Toph said. 'They have eyes everywhere,' he remembered. He pushed the thought away. "So what brings you over?" He asked.

"There was a pro-referendum rally at the central terminal today. It started out peacefully but some thugs from one of the bending gangs showed up and started a counter-protest. A few punches and rocks were thrown. My officers broke it up before it got too out of hand, but I'm afraid things are going to get a lot uglier," Toph reported.

"Do what you have to do to keep a lid on it Chief," Sokka said. "It seems our Black Pagoda friends may have made their play."

"You know I will," Toph started, "but what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find out what Councilwoman Kienna does behind closed doors."

….

The young councilwoman left city hall dusk, and took the trolley to her fashionable townhome in a new, upscale development. The wolf watched as the lights came on in first the parlor, then the bedroom. 45 minutes later, the light went out in the bedroom and she came out of the building, her blue council robes replaced with a green, non-descript ankle length dress of a cut favored by the shopkeepers in the Earth Kingdom part of town and a hood which obscured her face. She hailed a carriage taxi, and the Wolf followed her as it made its way to the Dragon Flats district. From a rooftop across the street, he watched as the carriage stopped in front of a run-down tavern.

Kienna exited the tavern followed by a young man in blue. 'Three-Finger Feng,' the Wolf thought. 'Interesting company for a Councilwoman.' The pair walked two blocks and entered an abandoned warehouse next to railroad tracks. The Wolf heard the unmistakable sound of a man's scream.

The Wolf leapt through the second story of the warehouse. Feng's body was immobilized on the floor by ice shackles. A black pagoda tile rested in the center of his forehead, while Kienna held his still beating heart in the ice talons of her right hand. She looked up to the Wolf in hate and revulsion. "Unclean, how dare you interrupt my holy sacrifice. I'll feast on your heart next!"

Drawing water out of her victim's body, she formed ice talons on her left hand and fired them at the Wolf. He dodged the missiles, and charged the waterbender. Pulling more moisture out of the air, she formed a water whip and attacked. The Wolf parried and the whip disintegrated once it touched the black blade. He drew a shuriken and fired, embedding it in her right shoulder. She fired more ice daggers, but none connected. The Wolf then threw two bolas, which wrapped around her ankles and torso, bringing her to the ground and immobilizing her.

Sword pointed at her throat, the Wolf approached his prey. "Not so easy to bend when you're tied up, is it Witch? Who are your fellow cultists?"

She spat. "I'll tell you nothing. You think yourself clever, but you have nothing, you are nothing without bending. Your kind will know your place soon enough!"

The Wolf let out a mirthless laugh. "Those are empty threats considering you can't even move right now. What are you going to do, bloodbend me with your brain? The full moon is weeks away."

She spat again. "Fool. I don't need the full moon to bend myself." Her body then began to contort, and the Wolf watched in horror as she broke her own neck.

….

Sokka swished the tea in his cup. 'How could someone that evil, that crazy get on the council? I thought I knew her,' he thought. His reverie was broken by the sound of his front door slamming open.

"Sokka, you've gone too far!" Toph exclaimed.

"What are you talking about, Toph?"

"We just found Kienna's body. Why did you have to kill her?" Toph demanded.

"Toph, I didn't. She bloodbent herself to death. I found this on the body of the man she killed." Sokka handed her the black pagoda tile.

"You're not lying," Toph said in realization and relief. She turned the tile over in her hands, then brought it to her nose and sniffed.

"This tile has some residue on it. Something I've smelt before, just can't remember quite where," She said.

"Try to remember, Toph. It's the only lead we have on these bastards."


End file.
